


a new chance to be a family

by sombreadanoite



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, References to Drugs, Suicide Attempt, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreadanoite/pseuds/sombreadanoite
Summary: What happens when a murder case leads to a family reunion? Maybe a new chance to start over
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay, Will Halstead & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. A walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, I am writing to train, tips are welcome.  
> Some things to consider when reading my story:  
> it takes place during the fourth season, Mouse did not come out in this story.  
> I imagine the main character (little Halstead sister) as Malina Weissman.

A couple was walking and talking through the park, the two were very close to each other trying to warm because of the unbearable cold that was Chicago

— So, do you know when your mother will arrive? — asked the boy casually, do you know that cliché of the sweet rivalry between son-in-law and mother-in-law? So this boy did not escape that cliché.  
The woman laughed and turned to her husband and replied :

— You know she will arrive tomorrow. 

The boy sighed with feigned regret, and in a good mood commented:

— You have no chance of faking an illness?

— And listen to my mother's complaints until Christmas? Come on, it won't be that bad.

— It won't be bad for you, she hates me. We have been married for five years and your mother makes a point of saying that she doesn't remember my name.

The wife laughed at her husband's complaint, but before commenting it caught the eye, the sunlight was reflecting something on the lawn behind her husband.

— What is that over there? - Asked pointing to the glow, she walked around the husband and walked to the glow, her husband followed her to the bush, when bending down she saw that the glow came from the stone of a beautiful ring. — Well, it looks like someone lost a beautiful ring. — she found turning her head back to comment with her husband, but he did not seem to look at her but at something behind her, he looked scared, and a little pale as if he was holding himself up not to throw up or run — What happened?

\- Love, we have to call the police

The woman turned and finally saw what had scared him so much, behind the bush there was a woman's body, the victim was totally naked, with her eyes looking up at the sky, and what called attention was the big red A painted in over her left chest


	2. the writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, here's the next chapter i hope you like it, tell me if you think something should be improved.

— So what do we have? — Asked the sergeant as soon as he arrived at the crime scene.  
The park was now crowded, there was yellow tape protecting the scene, but that did not stop curious and reporters from trying to look at what was going on.

— Woman, white, between 35 years old. — replied one of the experts.

— Do you know if there was any sexual assault?

— From what I see, there is no evidence of sexual assault.

A detective younger than the sergeant who was nearby listening to the forensics inquired

— So the killer killed her, took the victim's clothes off, but didn't do anything sexual to her?— Asked Adam as he wrote down the information

— Yes, the only visible wound on her is the absence of the ring finger on her left hand.

— Anything else you can tell us?

— Actually, yes, that was in her mouth. -= the man handed Voight two bags containing a piece of paper with a written passage and another was a ping pong ball — the paper was covering the ball.

A while later…

Voight and his team were in the district collecting information they had so far about the case.

— I managed to identify the victim. — Warned Jay putting the image of the victim on the blackboard — The name is Miranda Collins, is 37 years old, widowed and without children, she is responsible for several charges of editorial fraud, she is accused of taking money from writers saying she will publish their books, but never publish them.

Most of the team absorbed the new information found.

— If Miranda hit the writers maybe the passage found in it was the work of some writer that she deceived. We should search the internet for the passage that was on the paper. — suggested Erin as she slowly tapped the pen on the table. — Mouse could search the passage and who wrote it?

The skinny man behind the desk signaled to the detective as he started to pass the information from the paper to the internet, meanwhile Adam was ending the call with the coroner who was reporting the cause of Miranda's death.

— Guys, I just talked to the coroner, they already found the cause of death. Miranda died of poisoning, they don't know which poison was used, so they are doing a more specific test to find out the exact component. They estimated that the time of death was between 10 pm and 11 pm

They felt they were forwarding, it seemed that now that the investigation had really started.

\- Ruzek and Atwater go to the publisher where Miranda worked. - Voight ordered while looking at some files. - Mouse, did you think whose text was left on the victim?

Mouse looked up as if trying to hold on to the information as much as possible.

— Then? — Pressed Voight

Mouse looked at Jay as if he wanted to apologize for something, the boy returned a confused look and did not understand how the identity of the author of the passage found on the body could affect him.

— All right. The excerpt is from a book called The Assassin of the Pages, the author of the book is called Lorena Halstead. — said Mouse going to the board and placing the picture of the writer, the image showed a teenager of at most sixteen years old, had brown hair and with a bangs covering her forehead, the striking features  
it was her incredibly blue eyes and her mouth that seemed a little big for her face, in general Lorena was a beautiful teenager with delicate features.

Upon hearing Lorena's last name, the officers on the floor looked at Jay as if wondering if they knew each other or was it just a coincidence.

— She's my little sister. — answered the question not asked by his team.

— Will that be a problem? — Voight asked, the case always got more complicated to solve when the name of a relative or friend of the team appeared during the investigation.

— It won't be a problem, we don't have much contact. — Jay assured, and it was true, Lorena's mother and father had never married, it was a case of a single night that resulted in the girl, her father assumed her fatherhood, but he never insisted on having a relationship , the last time Jay saw his sister, she was a five year old child, and they didn't even talk to each other, too uncomfortable with the situation to have the ability to open a conversation.

— Do you know where she lives? — Asked Erin, trying to get her partner out of an awkward situation.

— Yes, I have the address. Is it okay if we went? — He looked at his boss waiting for his permission to be able to interrogate his sister. Voight shook his head giving Jay and Erin a go after Lorena.

About that...

Lorena since she was a child was a person who yearned for routine, everything should be organized and done on time, it was something that her mother and stepfather always had fun, so much that her nickname as a child was a Clock.

Lorena woke up, without exception, on weekdays at 6:30, and on weekends at 8:30.  
Whenever she woke up she put on her gym clothes, today she chose a set that was a black legging, a black tank top and a white mesh jacket.  
When she finished getting ready, she went downstairs and headed for the kitchen to prepare her pre-workout.  
She always made green juice to drink before starting training, to save time she left some bundles containing the ingredients for the juice in the freezer, she took a bundle and put it in a blender with a little water and honey and beat until it was the right consistency .  
At the end she put the juice in the glass and helped herself.  
After she finished drinking the juice, she washed what was soiled and headed for the gym.

The gym is at the back of the house, Lorena and her parents live in a closed condominium and her house was one of the most remote from the place. The back garden was their leisure area, and had the pool, barbecue and gym, which was previously Lorena's playground.  
The teenager lived a good life, her mother's and stepfather's family had enough resources, so nothing was missing in that sense, but Lorena couldn't help feeling a little bad about the lack of relationship between her and her biological father's family. , it was the part of her life that was not perfect.

She could count on her fingers how many times she interacted with them, the last time was at the age of five, a walk that didn't end pleasantly, the end of that meeting was inside a hospital with Lorena suffering from anaphylactic shock, after Pat gave it to her eating a peanut butter sandwich for lunch, he didn't know that Lorena had an almost deadly peanut allergy.  
The end was a huge fight between her father, mother and stepfather, her older brother Will trying to contain the spirits of the three while Jay kept her company in the bedroom.  
Lorena was never able to forget Jay's features during that moment, he looked terrified, as if he were watching Lorena disappear right in front of him, and the only way he could find to make sure she was still alive was holding her hand tightly almost hurting her, but Lorena never complained, just looked at him trying to say that everything was fine.

After that the four never saw each other again, from time to time Lorena asked her stepfather for updates on her brothers. She knew they were both in Chicago, Will was a doctor and worked in one of the best hospitals in the state and Jay became a detective in District 21, or as the girls at her school called the charming district, the name was given when they found out that the district had several cute officers, but the nickname was extended to firefighters and doctors in the region.

Lorena was exercising her legs when she heard the bell at her house ring, it took her a few seconds to realize that someone was actually at the door, she was surprised because she had not scheduled anything with her friends, and her parents were traveling and had not asked for anything.

The doorbell rang again, it seemed that whoever was at the door was out of patience, Lorena left the gym and walked as fast as she could to get to the door of her house. As he walked he heard the doorbell ring a third time.

— I’m going . — she shouted, hoping that the person at the door would listen, it was at those times that she hated having a big house, it took her about five minutes from the garden to the door of the house. - I'm sorry, I was sorry for the delay ... - She apologized opening the door, but stopped when she saw who was waiting.

\- Jay ?!


End file.
